Hybrid memory generally includes two different memory structures to hold data. One example includes data storage that uses both volatile and non-volatile memory. Non-volatile memory does not require power to maintain the stored data. However, it typically takes longer to write or retrieve data from non-volatile memory as compared with volatile memory.
One example of such hybrid memory includes non-volatile memory and a cache that uses dynamic random-access memory (DRAM). Data that is more frequently used is generally stored in the DRAM for quicker retrieval. Less frequently used data is generally stored in the non-volatile memory. Storing frequently used data in DRAM allows that data to be accessed more quickly, but also has other benefits such as reduced energy consumption and reduced wear-out due to fewer non-volatile memory writes.